The empty classroom
by FluffballPaws
Summary: Luna tries something and it goes wrong...or is it right. Warning: femslash slight beastiality... HG/LL with a slight MM/LL/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or its characters. I am just using them for my own pleasure and not gaining a prophet.

AN: Rated M for sexual themes, Has femslash, slight beastiality and some other kinks...written for my lovely Sarah ^.^ 3

The Empty classroom

Brown curly hair brushed past the open door as she would any other time when she was going off to her bed chambers when a small sound caught her ears, what was that? A soft moan? Her curiosity peaked she doubled back and peeked silently through the door. The sight that greeted her took her breath away, blue eyes were glassier than usual, blonde hair was wild and unruly, clothes had been abandoned on the floor and lush full lips fell open in a pant. Hermione had never seen anything as beautiful as a naked Luna Lovegood with her hands buried between her thighs...but there was something different. The brunette witch scanned the blonde and the difference became apparent...a long silvery tail poked out from beneath her arse cheeks and curled around to rub at the girl's button. Confusion hit her and it was a few seconds before it became apparent that Luna had been trying to learn to be an animagus.

Luna let out another moan and Hermione could not resist, she walked in and dropped silently to her knees, Luna her eyes still closed had not seen the older girl enter the room and gasped out in pleasure when Hermione plunged two fingers into her and sucked her hard little nub into the warm cavern that was the brunette's mouth. A talented yet soft tongue flicked hard across the little nub. Hermione's head whirled with the sound of Luna's moan and the taste of her juices. She felt the tickle of fur down her back as Luna's tail caressed down her spine and she shuddered releasing a small moan onto the younger girls button and Luna cried out and mashed her pussy against the talented tongue her juices squirting down long fingers. Hermione did not stop moving and remove until Luna had stopped shaking.

Hermione kissed up Luna's body and both girls were surprised to hear the door shut and a silver great tabby cat with square markings around the eyes sitting on the desk in the front row and looking at them, the emerald green eyes were unmistakable it was none other than professor Mcgonagall. However these eyes were different, darker with a hint of heat, the cat stared at Hermione and Luna and nodded its head for the girls to continue. Hermione giggles and winked at the headmistress and turned back to her naked lover pushing her over the desk and running hands of pale skinned ass. No words could be heard just moans of pleasure, nails on tingling flesh and the purr of an onlooker.

Hermione said two spells in her head and she found herself naked and a soft mew sounded behind her in approval. She also felt a soft leather rope in her hands and a 8" strap on attached to her hips. She worked her way around Luna the leather magically binding the young Ravenclaw to the desk, the silver tabby had moved and was now circling both the girls tugging at the bonds before nodding to Hermione and moving back to her spot.

Luna let out a soft moan as Hermione stood in-front of her in all her glory with the fake cock swinging about in front of her, the brunette wove a hand into blonde waves and pulled her young lovers mouth down onto the synthetic member pushing as far in as she though Luna could bear. She then began thrusting her hips fast and hard her cock going hard into the blonde's mouth who was whimpering and moaning at the sight above her. Grinning Hermione pulled the cock free of the lush lips and motioned for their professor to change seats and sit on the teachers chair for a better look, while she herself walked behind and ground herself against Luna's hot wet pussy slapping the clit softly. Minerva nodded her head and Hermione positioned herself pushing in hard in one thrust. Luna screamed in pleasure.

Hermione began a hard and fast rhythm in and out of the blonde who looked up and straight into the eyes of her professor, the cat licked her lips and Luna whimpered once more. Hermione began to move harder and faster her finger rubbing Luna's clit as she felt her own orgasm building. She had a wonderful idea and pulled the cock out far enough to push a finger in with the synthetic member and then continued her hard and fast thrusts. Hermione moved her hips against Luna holding back her orgasm until she felt Luna cream out once more in pleasure and squirt her juices out onto the strap on. Hermione moaned out and came against the younger girl and Minerva mewled in appreciation before going and sitting by the door. Hermione pulled out and caught Luna's nectar on her fingers sucking 3 of them clean. She untied Luna, they dressed in silence under the Professor's watchful eye. Hermione took Luna's hand and the meaning was clear...your coming with me. The pair walked toward the door when a swirl of magic surrounded the cat and the slim Scottish witch looked at them.

"My office girls, tomorrow my desk needs christening." Her thick Scottish accent washed over them and Hermione smirked and offered Minerva her remaining finger. Minerva pulled the soft finger into the mouth and cleaned it off, Hermione pulled it free with a small pop and walked off to bed. Her love in her arms.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters this is just my idea of a good story.

**AN1:** Femslash...you have been warned...Rated M for a reason...I will not be held responsible for any corruption caused

**AN2:** second chapter as a present for my Sarah ^-^ I hope she likes it!

Empty Classroom Chapter 2: Office Christening

She heard the grinding of the staircase and then the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor girls stepped off and into the headmistresses office, the scent of ginger and vanilla surrounding them leaving a stimulating but also relaxing feeling deep within. Professor Minerva Mcgonagall sat behind her brand new deep oak desk, that was still pristine as it was when it was made. Upon it she places a crystal glass, its stem tall and slender and the bowl was glinting in the lights of the flames that were scattered periodically through the room, Illuminating the room in a soft glow. She sat in the back high backed chair and smiled as the two girls walked and stood in front of the green eyed witch, she nodded her greetings to the girls and then smiled at Luna, no words were spoken but all three women found themselves naked and Luna's spine lengthened and a bushy tail grew at the bottom of her tail bone, pointy ears poked through her ears and her senses heightened and she could smell the arousal of both the older women, not to mention the feral ideas she was having. She pinned Hermione to the desk with her hips and kissed her passionately her tongue forcing its way between lush lips.

The elder of the three leaned back in her chair and slim fingers ran at the already wet apex of her thighs, expertly rubbing her own little button moving her slender fingers in small tight circles, sighs and gasps leaving her throat as she moved a little faster opening her eyes to find that the lust filled eyes of Hermione were watching her every move while a mass of blond hair worked between her legs causing Hermione to shudder and wiggle against the rough tongue of the modified witch. Minerva Smirked as she watched Hermione moan over and over in pure pleasure as a animal tongue worked at her clit and circled the little nub of nerves. Luna looked up from her place drawing a frustrated groan from her love and she kissed up to Hermione's lips and slid her tongue in letting the brunette taste her own nectar. Mcgonagall moved her nails down over the blonds back and Luna hummed in pleasure pain.

The blond moved a hand down to the brunettes treasure and slipped three fingers into the silky wetness the fingers moving in and out slowly and surely so as to stimulate all the right areas. Her fingers curled and found the Head-girl's G-spot and began rubbing it as her fingers moved in and out a little harder and faster. Hermiones mewls and moans of pleasure spurring her movements on. Her tongue moved down once more to the little bundle of nerves that sent sparks running up and down Hermione's spine and her muscles to become tighter. The young ravenclaw used her tail to run up and down her lovers body, tickling at appropriate stages in order to stimulate the brunettes senses even more. Minerva was running her own hands over her own centre slipping her fingers deep inside to gather moisture and bring it up to her clit.

Hermiones body was writing and wiggling as pleasure ran up and down her body. The tail over her skin hitting at her sensitive spots, the rough tongue around her twitching, tight button, the fingers filling her so deeply she believed much more and she would pop, and lastly the view of her green eyed Headmistress with her own fingers between her folds as she works on herself to climax in while watching her and the blonde make love. Luna kept pumping deep in and out of the brunette and curling her fingers against her G-spot as she kept lapping and licking at the older students button. One last lick and Hermione lifted herself, involuntarily off the desk as an orgasm ran its way through her body, her pussy twitching as she came around the blondes fingers. Minerva threw her head back and came extremely hard her eyes rolling in the back of her head, the sight of the girls sending her over the edge hard and fast. Luna removed her fingers and lay her head against the brunettes thigh as she caught her breath. All three women were in a state of bliss.

Taking initiative Luna stood and took her lovers hand. Both girls went a kissed their headmistresses cheek before with a woosh they were gone and in bed...

TBC?

Written 09/04/13

Please Read and Review I would love for you let me know what you liked and didn't like...thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters this is just my idea of a good story.

**AN1:** Femslash...you have been warned...Rated M for a reason...I will not be held responsible for any corruption caused

**AN2:** Due to popular demand I have added a new chapter.

Empty Classroom Chapter 2: Late night snack

Brown eyes cracked open in the darkness at the scratching at her window, she looked to the window and there in green ink sat a neatly written note addressed to herself and her blonde lover. She pulled it off the window and read it quickly already knowing who the note was from.

Dear Miss Granger & Miss Lovegood

Meet me at the Kitchens A.S.A.P I have made the path clear for the both of you as long as you take the 4th corridor. The password is: Macaroons, and the house elves have been dismissed until 6am.

Hope to see you soon

M

Smiling Hermione pulled on her school skirt and shirt and loosely hung her tie, topping the whole ensemble with a pair of heeled leather shoes and knee high socks. She then nudged her Lover awake who looked at her with blue eyes full of confusion. Hermione showed Luna the note and the blonde literally jumped out of bed and got dressed with a flash, she wore her Sweater and shirt with her skirt as well except she wore converses on her feet and no panties to be seen. Hermione gave her a soft kiss to the lips, soft yet heated and they set off making like mice and being silent. They reached the Kitchen Portrait within 3 minutes having encountered no problems or blockages on their road there. Luna whispered the password and they passed the threshold to find Minerva sitting on top of one of the counters one knee over the other, the crystal glass from the night before twirling in delicate yet powerful fingers. She wore nothing but her pointed witches hat and a pearl necklace that showed of how silky her skin was.

"good morning girls" her Scottish brogue was darkened with lust and the words sent shivers down both the students spines as emerald green eyes pinned both of them to the spot. With a swish of her hand both girls were left in nothing but their ties hanging loosely between their bared breasts. Minerva smirked at their faces and smiled as she walked around them looking up and down their naked flesh, eyes darkening with lust every second that went by. She pushed her hand against the small of Luna's back her gasped at the warm hand on her flesh and without hesitation allowed the headmistress to move her. Using her fingers again Minerva split Luna as if she were on an x rack her legs and arms wide, spreading the young ravenclaw wide. She placed the crystal wine glass beneath the young girls centre and smiled a devious smile to the head girl. Moving forward the brunette stood behind the blonde trailing kisses up and down the girls back while Minerva went off to find something.

Minerva returned with some chocolate ice cream and two spoons, she knelt in front of the blond, and Hermione followed suit but kneeling behind her lover. There was a unwritten agreement, Minerva could watch, could even masturbate but she was not allowed to touch without Hermione's permission to do so, The headmistress made eye contact and The brunette nodded thus giving her consent. Minerva put the pot of ice cream in the middle and then passed a spoon to the brunette who smiled up at her Lover who's eyes went wide it suddenly dawning what is about to happen to her. Both of the older women scooped up some of the ice cream and dropped it at the top of each of the slits, Minerva's tongue followed the pussy lips down with the ice cream while Hermione's slipped between the blondes butt cheeks. Luna cried out in pleasure her pussy already wet, hot and tight with pleasure.

Minerva moved the scoop of ice cream again to the young girls centre this tip holding the spoon against the girls button causing the Blonde to shudder and shiver with pure need and lust. She pulled it away and replace it with her tongue while she moved her hand to guide Hermione to slip her tongue deep in and out of Luna, essentially pushing the ice cream deep inside the blonde's centre. Luna whimpered and rocks her hips as hard as she could against the women's ministrations. Minerva was alternating with her tongue and ice cream upon the younger girls button while Hermione was pushing ice cream into her centre and licking the melted flavour with as it flowed out of her. Hermione moved and knelt behind her after Minerva had moved to rub Luna's button when Luna moans became erratic and animalistic.

Luna cried out her juices flowing down Hermione's fingers and straight into the crystal glass, Luna came hard her juices kept flowing down and out of her filling the glass until almost full and she flopped down panting her eyes unfocused and dazed from passion and exhaustion. Minerva sat back and pulled the glass towards her and sipped the salty yet sweet cum from it her eyes fluttered close and she moaned in pleasure, her own pussy twitched and her own climax over too her. With a loud pop Minerva and the glass were gone and Hermione and Luna found themselves back in their four poster bed but now...Luna was back full force and she was on top.

TBC?

Written 13.04.13

Please R&R thank you.


End file.
